


Blanket Forts and Cuddling

by angelsfalling16



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [17]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Pillow & Blanket Forts, SnowBaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27047494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsfalling16/pseuds/angelsfalling16
Summary: Prompt: Cuddling in comfortable silence before murmuring “I love you”
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Tumblr Ficlets [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868155
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	Blanket Forts and Cuddling

**Author's Note:**

> _Originally posted to Tumblr on June 12, 2020 ___

**Baz**

We’ve made a right mess of the living room, but as soon as Simon said that he had never made a blanket fort before, I knew that I had to change that. And I went all out, moving around furniture, digging out some fairy lights, lying down a mound of blankets to cover the floor, and collecting every pillow that I could find in the house.

I considered adding some candles, but after Simon managed to knock the fort over, _twice_ , I feared that it would be a fire hazard and decided against it.

It was all worth it to have Simon here lying in my arms, his socked feet rubbing up and down my calves.

His face is buried in my neck, and his breath ruffles my hair in a way that almost tickles. It feels nice, though. His arms are wrapped tightly around my torso like he never wants to let go, and I smile into his hair. This whole moment is perfect.

I rub my hands up and down his back soothingly, enjoying this moment. There is rarely a quiet moment with Simon (not that I mind much) and I intend to make the most of it.

I feel him sigh against my neck, and then there’s a whisper, so quiet that I almost don’t hear it. “I love you.”

I freeze, my hands stilling on his back, as I try to process what he just said.

He’s never said that before.

I had always hoped that he felt the same way, but I was afraid to say it first in case he didn’t.

“Oh, fuck, I’m sorry, Baz. I didn’t mean to just blurt it out like that.”

He’s pulling back to look at me, looking flustered, and I try to get my brain to work. I need to respond, or he’s going to get the wrong idea from my silence.

Taking a deep breath, I smile at him and say, “I love you, too.”

“Really?”

“Of course, I do.”

He grins widely at me before leaning forward and kissing me.

We kiss softly for a moment, our lips sliding together slowly, before we go back to just lying in each other’s arms.

I’m glad he can’t see my face right now, glad he can’t see the idiotic smile on my face.

I can’t believe it. Simon Snow _loves_ me.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
